


The One Where Simon Stops Holding Back

by Cor321



Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [5]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar Day 5- Holiday Drinks, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drunk Shenanigans, Getting Together, Implied Smut (at the end), M/M, Malec Discord Server, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: Simon has known for a while that he's attracted to his roommate Jace. But what happens one night, after they've been testing cocktails and Simon decides he's having none of that.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035975
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	The One Where Simon Stops Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

> If you are still reading my Jimon Advent Calendar Series, thank you. I hope you enjoy day 5!

Simon wasn’t completely sure how they got to this point. Well tonight was obvious, Jace needed a guinea pig to practice his holiday drink menu for work. So that’s how they ended up here, drunk off their asses drinking a sugar plum fairy laughing about some customer that had come into the bar this week. And all was fine and well, until Jace put his hand on Simon’s thigh and his brain just kind of short circuited.

The thing is, Jace was only ever supposed to be a roommate, someone to pay half the bills, maybe sometimes play ps4 with and a friend. Simon’s just not really sure when the whole  _ friend _ thing changed for him. Because the way Jace looked right now, his eyes bright, that tongue of his licking his lips like it was a goddamn candy cane had Simon thinking not so  _ friendly _ thoughts.

“God why are you so hot?” Simon mumbled to himself.

“What?” Jace asked, inching closer to him.

“Uhhhh, nothing, absolutely nothing.” Simon fumbled out.

“You know what,” Jace said, looking around like there were other people in the room and then he started to take his shirt off and Simon’s mouth went dry. “I’m kinda hot, what about you.”

“Nah, I’m feeling kind of cold I think. Definitely should keep my clothes on.” Simon started rambling off. But he couldn’t help himself from raking his eyes up and down Jace’s body, his muscular chest and 6 pack abs exposed. Simon was practically drooling. But he kept telling himself he couldn’t have that. No matter how hot and how sweet Jace could be, he could never cross that line. Although as of late, that line seemed to be getting increasingly more blurry.

“You want my sweater?” Jace asked like it was the most innocent thing in the world, although the smirk on his face told a different story.

“Fuck me.” Simon groans, his self control was getting smaller and smaller the later into the night it got.

“I mean, all you had to do was ask.” Jace said putting his drink down, and that was it all the self control Simon had previously was out the door along with his inhibitions. 

“You sure?” Simon asked in a whisper. Jace put his hand on the nape of his neck, pulling Simon onto his lap before crashing their mouths together. Simon’s hands went to the other man’s neck, pulling at his soft golden locks. The moan that escaped Jace’s mouth went straight to his core. Simon felt Jace’s fingers brush the skin on his waist and it caused him to ground his hips down, the moan that escaped him was downright sinful. 

“Bedroom,” Jace said between kisses. Simon groaned, kissing him harder in response. Jace stood up, lifting him up at the same time. Frankly Simon found it all unfairly attractive. The finesse that Jace had walking toward his bedroom was Simon’s final undoing before giving himself over completely to Jace. So what if he woke up in his roommate's bed with a pounding headache the next morning, he couldn’t bring himself to care when he had Jace like this.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the writing event Advent Calendar on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)! Please come join us, we would love to have you there!


End file.
